56th Hunger Games Chapter 3
The Personal Assesment As i entered in our appartment, i saw Haymitch and Effie sitting down in the sofa. As we entered, one avox took our training coats and he placed them in another room. Effie smiled at us and hugged us both. Amber said hi to Haymitch but i just only nod at him, keeping my distance. Effie offered us some chairs for us to sit down, and we did. "Alright Children, we need to talk about something really important" Said Effie. I was intrigued... "Have you ever heard about sponsors?" Asked Haymitch. Sponsors? Doesn't Ring a bell at all. "What are sponsors Effie?" Asked Amber. I was as blank as Effie's hair. "When you are having a difficult time in the Games... sometimes some people in the Capitol really think you could win, and by doing that, he puts money into the Gamemakers so that they can give you... Water, Medicine, Food, or whatever else you need" Said Effie "And to really get good sponsors, you have to make a good impresion" Continued Haymitch. "But... how to we make a good impresion?" Asked Amber. What was it that the Guard said? something about Personal Assesment? "We have our Personal Assesments tommorow isn't it". That's it... i said it. Although not quite sure if i answered right... "Exactly young man! You are going to be rated in a range of 1 to 12, 1 being the smallest and 12 the biggest. Now... let me tell you some reminders. If you fail, the thing you have to do the most is..." Effie continued for 10 minutes talking about nonesense i didn't have to hear. We had dinner around 9. Amber said she wasn't hungry and went straight to bed. I had beef and turkey. I must have eaten to much because for the next 2 hours i felt sick. Eating too much isn't helping. I went to my room and asked the avoxes to leave. I put on my pijamas and go straight to bed. It kills me that Amber is just in the next room, but i do not have the guts to talk to her... and neither does she. And the thought that one of us is going to die kills me, and if it comes to that, i'll commit suicide... . Oh god, what thoughts of mine, i´ll just go to sleep. ---- Ugh. I left the curtains open... and the sunlight comes right to my face. Then i realize. Damn!. What hour is it?! 11:30! Haymitch has given us 1 hour and a half to warm up and have breakfast, but the Personal Assesments starts in half hour! I check for Amber in her room, but she isn't here. I knew the Avoxes knew where she was but unfortunatly, they couldn't tell me... why did they have to have their tongue's cut off... I open the enormous fridge and grave some yoghurt and water. I drank them quickly and went again to my room. Effie had prepared the clothes and left it on the stairs with a post it note. "Go there and impress them! I count on you!" it said. Oh... Effie i will dissapoint you in the end, there's no way i'll impressed them. Perhaps i can win some points with the double axe technique i prepared but i don't think it's going to cut it. It's almost twelve o'clock. I approach the elevator and when it opens i see a worried Cixto inside. He is relieved to have found me. "Cixto! What are you doing here?" I asked him "Evan!" He seemed glad "Amber said to the Gamemakers that they won't start without you and has bloqued the door to the guard. She told me to look for you!" He said everything so fast. What were his words? Amber did what for me? "Evan, are you alright? Do you want me to get a doctor?" Asked Cixto worried "No! I'm alright! Let's go" I replied. We got throught the elevator and arrived in the main lobby. Then crossed the road to the Training Center and got in. It was darker than yesterday. I heard some voices, one of them was from Amber, and the other one was from Mistral i think. "Move It Twelve! I need to enter!" Yelled Mistral at Amber. "My partner isn't here, and he's not going to have a 0!" Cried Amber "Didn't you hear the rules? If you arrive after the first tribute begins... he'll get a 0...!" Cried the Girl from 5. "Zip it Duana ! You'll get into trouble!" Said Leo Then i pass through the door, while everyone is looking at me. Amber seemed relieved but angry at the same time. The Careers glared at me like i was a filthy worm, Leo was laughing silently while Pepper was scolding him, insisting that my attitude wasn't a good example and that he shouldn't be laughing. Pollux just stared at me with a strange look, and her sister Castress was smiling at me. The Girl from 5, Duana i recall, was calling my attention and pointed to sit beside her. And so did i.Cixto that came behind me didn't have a place to sit, so he just sat in his old corner. "You felt asleep?" Asked Duana with curiosity "Yeah... i was so tired... that turkey i had yesterday had some sleeping pills in it or something... back in Twelve i woke up 6:30 every day to try and earn some money" "Tribute Mistral , Report for Individual Assesment" said the voice in the monitor. "I've been trying to... At last!" Yelled Mistral both to Amber and the Monitor. "Wow... that crazy ass girl sure she is annoying as hell..." Said a voice behind me. I turned back to see a Female Tribute with lots of tatoos and her hair dyed in so many colours. It seems that i looked at her with a weird expression because she was expecting for me to say something. "And you are...?" Insisted the Girl. "Oh Yeah... I'm Evan... Evan Detress, District 12" I replied "Karen , District 11... Were you the one late?" Said Karen. "I'm that famous aren't I?" I said trying to make a joke "Dude... you are definitly Not Funny... Are you Cixto's only friend i supose" Replied Her to my joke. " What? Does he talk about me?" I asked "It's a joke right? He does not shut up! Like... EVER! The only thing he talks about is that he's in a Pack and insists that i should join you" Said Karen with open eyes. "And... you don't want to join us?" I asked with curiosity "Ugh... Darling, i'll prefer to do the Games alone" She clarified. "I won't push you... but we are open for you" I said trying to be the warmest welcome i could give "That's... reconforting... i guess" She said it quietly. I started to look around, then i thought of Duana, that was next to me" "Hey Duana ... um... we need group mebers and we would love to have you- I was interrupted "Don't you even try Evan... i'm trying to enter the Careers... they have a spot left" Cried Duana "Dude... you suck at getting girls!" Shouted Leo laughing "Hey... he convinced me!" Cried Pepper "Well Pepper you don't count as a girl!" Said Leo Laughing "Excuse ME!?" Shouted Pepper while gaving a slap to Leo's Face. "Tribute Lance Report for Individual Assesment" ''Said the Voice on the Monitor.' '''Mistral came through the door letting him pass. She was smiling, saying she had good feelings. Then grabbed her stuff and left the Training Center. "So Duana... You said that they have a spot left... who did they choose?" I asked "Ok... so there's Darrius , the leader, he can handle every weapon in the Center! Then there's Mistral , the blond girl who just left... did you know that she asked her two personal daggers to be dyed gold by her avoxes!? Then there's Tamara ... who can throw deadly knives... Then there's Lance , the Mega-Handsome boy who just entered" Handsome? That guy has a freaking scar across his eye... "Well Lance can throw Arrows at the speed of light... i mean... did you saw him at the Center? And the last one is Mento , the guy who's exactly like Lance... only that he manages a scythe, but i don't see him happy in the Career Pack..." "Ok, so they are missing one" I replied "And what weapon do you master?" I asked to Duana "Oh... i'm not good with weapons" She replied with a little sorrow on her voice "So how you plan on getting into the Careers" I asked with curiosity "I'll figure something up..." She said looking at the floor, like dissapointed. ''"Tribute Darrius, report for Individual Assesment" ''Said the voice in the monitor again. Disgusting Darrius stood up and approached the door as Lance, the scar guy went through the door. He started talking about his awesome ability as he was leaving the center... That guy has Ego Issues... . "Is there even food here?" Shouted Leo, standing up. I said i will help him find food, so i stood up too. Our quest with the food ended fast, as we found the Capitol Cookers two hallways from our original spot, so we brought some snacks and went back into the Facility, but I stomped into a tribute i never saw before . "Whoa! Sorry dude!" I tried to apologize. But he didn't talk at all. He just stood there. I began picking up the snacks. "Do you want one?" I asked being polite. But again, i didn't get a reply. It was starting getting annoying. I almost started a disscusion, and then Pepper showed up "Oh! There you are Leo! The Monitor has been calling you! The Girl and Boy from 2 already left! Hurry!" Shouted Pepper. Leo went running across the hallway complaining that he didn't have the chance to eat. Then Pepper began to make some signs to the Rude Boy. It turned out that he wasn't rude at all. Pepper explained me that Ardal , the boy, was deaf and mute, so you had to comunicate with simbols and signs. "So what's the sign for sorry?" I asked Pepper. "I think it's like this" She tried to explain me, and i did my best effort to understand her but i just hesitated and returned to the facility with snacks for everyone. They accepted with exitement... because it was lunchtime and they were still here. Thinking about it... i'm District 12... sure i will leave this place by one o'clock... ---- It's two o'clock and Karen had just finished... How boring it turned out to be! Now there was complete awkarwd silence in the room. Just Amber and me... don't talking to one another... oh, i wish i could have the guts to speak with her right now... but she will sure reject me or ignore me... . Well... what she did for me two hours before was exactly ignoring me. She defended me infront of the other Tributes when nobody stood up for me right? Well... that's it... i'll talk to her! "Hey Amber- But i was interrupted by the voice in the Monitor "Tribute Evan, report for individual assesment" God... how i hated that voice right now... why?! Why bother me when i finally want to speak to Amber... . Why?!. Well... i stood up and went inside. There, the Gamemakers were all sitting around speaking to each other. Where do i begin... in the axe to show my current skill? Or should i leave the best for the end? I'll just grab whatever i'll find first. I watched them as they were eating... oh how hungry i was... oh well let's get this over with. "Evan Destress... District 12" I Said to the Gamemakers. They were now paying attention to me... and the nerviousness came to me to paralyze me. But i stood up and went to the tree area... which i climbed very well. Then i went to the pond to catch some fish to show my hunting skills and then grabbed a stick and showed my Firing Skill. I didn't do well in the fire, as it broked when i was litting it, but then i grabbed another one and finally did it. Then i grabbed the two axes and then some moving dummies came to me in the simulator. I started blowing of dummy heads but miss two of them in one blow because of my ankle... God... was i screwing it up? Was i causing a good impresion? The minutes were up and i had to leave. God! That was the most painful moment i had since a long time... Then the voice called Amber. As the good gentleman i was i waited for her until she was out and then quietly leaved the facility, and went back into the appartments.